Near's weakness and revenge
by TotalAnimeNerd10
Summary: We never heard Near laugh at a long time. But, when it comes to Mello, Near is Ticklish.
1. chapter 1

Mello was visiting the labratory with Near. Mello wanted to know what's going on, so he slamed Near's desk, which is full of his dice towers, knocking it down.

"Aren't you too old to be playing with toys?" Mello asked Near, in a furious voice.

"Do you really think that I am? I am investigating on who would kill L." Near answered.

"I have an idea."

"what is it?"

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"A game? Not right now ok, Mello?"

"It's a fun game. More fun then your dice towers." Mello said, hitting the dice towers off the table. Near was mad when he saw them fly. "So, Near. Ready to play a game? And it doesn't involve your _stupid_ dice towers. The rules are simple: Put your feet on the table." Mello advised him.

He did what Mello asked him to do. He put his feet on the table.

"ok. Now what?" Near asked.

Mello strapped him with rope and chains.

"Mello, what do you think you're doing?" Near asked curiously.

"It's the part of the game."

"Let me guess, you're shooting me."

"No."

"I don't undetstand you, but carry on." Near said.

Mello takes off his socks, which makes Near nervous.

" B-be careful. My f-feet are d-delicate." Near stammered.

Mello smirked at him, and put in a foot stock.

"I don't know this game." Near said.

"Have you ever been tickled before, Near?" Mello smirked.

"Tickle? What's tickle?" Near questioned. "Is this a game?"

Near has never been tickled before in his own life. Mello was furious. "Want me to demonstrate, mr I-know-everything?!"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I saw L gets tickled by Light Yagami. He used a scalpel on L, to get surgery on him. Stomach surgery."

" That's not the definition of TICKLE!" Mello exclaimed. " It means touching someone lightly, making someone laugh."

"I don't understand." Near said, clueless.

Mello picked up a feather. Near just knew it was from the forest from earlier.

"Uh, what are you doing, Mello?" Near asked Mello, as he lowed the feather to his feet.

The feather stroked on his sole, making him squeal.

" Ticklish, Near?" Mello smirked.

The feather moved up and down his sole.

Near finally burst out a giggle. His laughter was about to increase.

"Looks like someone's ticklish." Mello smirked again. The feather went faster onto his foot.

"Hahaha! Stop, Mello! hahahaha!" Near laughed.

" wow, have you ever even laughed in your life? Your laughter is just to adorable." Mello said, impressed.

Then Mello moved the feather onto his sensitive toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MELLOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Near began to lose it. His laughter was contagious and adorable. Mello was laughing along.

"ok, I wonder if you have more ticklish spots." Mello laughed. "I'll move to the soles and toes later." He drops the feather on the table.

"I don't." Near lied.

He removed parts of the chains to tickle his stomach. He used it with an electric toothbrush.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT, MEHEHEHEHELLOHOHOHOHO!" Near screamed in laughter.

"What about your neck or your underarms." Mello sugested. He used his fingers.

"EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Near cries out of laughter.

"They say, "laughter is the best medicene." I never heard you laughin years. I like playing with your feet. Don't you mind if I used this electric toothbrush?"

Near was _HYPER_ ticklish on his feet. He gulped nervously.

"Sure. Of me laughing? I was faking." Near lied.

"Well then,"

He buzzed off the electric toothbrush as he go to Near's ticklish feet, and used the feather again.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAP!!!! MELLOHOHHOHOHOHO!" Near screamed.

Then, Mello used an electric Toothbrush on Near's soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Mello bring up the electric toothbrushe on his most ticklish part of his body: his toes.

 **"MELLOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOHOTTHEHEHEHHEHETOHOHOHOHOES! ANYWHERE BUHUHUHUT THEHEHHEEHEEEHHETOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHES HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYWHERHEHEHEHEERE BUHUHUHUT THEHEEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOES! AHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Near was in ticklish laughter, he was in tears as the electric toothbrush pass from toe to toe.

Mello enjoyed his laughter. His laughter makes his smile bigger. He kept on doing it until Near gave up.

"You give up, Near? You had enough?" Mello asked.

" **YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA! ENOUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUGH! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"**

"Alright. I know you had enough. Let's take the chains off." Mello said.

Then he released Near from his chains, and untied Near his wrists, where it's mostly tied.

Near breathed freshed air. He was feeling happy, and stress-free about Kira.

"You should take some rest, Near." Mello smiled.

Near smiled at Mello. " hehe. You're right. Laughter is the best medicene.I bet tickling can reduce stress."

Mello smiled, and Near was prepared to _tickle him._

"Your turn, Mello." Near smiled evilly.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!"

As Near was tickling Mello, he laughed, and also Near enjoyed his laughter.

 _Moral of the story:_ spread laughter to everyone.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: this story contains: kittens, adorable kawaii_ _ness, Near's laughter, L acting like a cat, L's cat and much worse..._

 **Now enjoy this unending adorable comedy.**

 _"MEOW!"_

Near was shocked as he heard the meowing from the cat. It was L's cat.

"Hey, Near." L said, smiling.

"The real L. I never knew you were alive. Did Light Yagami kill you?" Near asked.

"No, that was a replica. The real me has to buy me a new cat since everyone LUVS me!" L said with a cute face.

"Ok."

"Have you seen any Claymores around? Like The curly-blonde long haired, or a Short haired one going up to her neck or chin?" L asked.

"Not that I know of." Near said.

The weirdest part is that L crawled down to his knees, and acted like a cat.

"Meeooowww!" L exclaimed softly. This made Near nervous, but he couldn't help it but smile.

"Meeeoooww! Meeeeooowww!"

"Stop it! Don't try to make me laugh." Near chuckled.

L purred to his foot, making him laugh a little.

"Stop it! hahaha! That...that tickles!" Near squeals.

L with his force, pushed Near to the ground, gently.

"What are you doing?!" Near exclaimed.

The cat experienced his foot a little.

Near tried to reach his phone to watch King Bach's vines on youtube, but the cat sniffed his foot, making him laugh again.

" Hahahaha! Bad cat! b-b-bad cat." Near cried.

"The cat told me to wash your feet, because she told me, they stink. I'll have to use this hose, to clean you up. You might feel a _little_ tickle." L advised.

Then he switched the hose up and the water sprayed. Near was worried, his feet were automatically ticklish.

"Hold still, Near." L said, coming closer to Near.

L grabbed his left foot and began to spray his sole with water.

"HEHEHEHEY! STOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! L! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he was done with his left foot. Then the right was about to be sprayed as well.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"How do they smell, L.E.?" L asked his cat.

His cat sniffed again, and she smiled.

" _MEOW!"_

"She says 'she's happy.' I want to do a challenge with you, Near. Just sit up here." L said, patting the seat.

Near sits right there and waits for L's instructions. Then L tied him up with chains, and handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, and spilling Milk on his feet.

"What I'm doing is pouring milk for my cat onto your soles. And then the cat will lick it all up and then the challenge is over. It will feel ticklish, So i _ADVISE_ you not to laugh, okay?"

Near was scared after L advised him NOT to laugh. His feet are _REALLY_ ticklish. The cat licked up and down to his sole. He cracked a smile, straining not to laugh.

"Remember what I told you, Near?" L said.

" _Yes..."_ Near squeaked.

L watched him straining, not to laugh. The cuteness continues.

 _He must be really ticklish on his feet._ L thought. "Near, just think of sad thoughts like the Kira case."

"But the Kira case is already over." Near squealed.

"Right."

Then finally, Near couldn't take another lick. He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! IHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T DOHOHOHO IHIHIHIHIT! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

L was curious. then he used a towel to clean his soles, except his toes.

He used a towel for his soles to not get covered by milk. Near was so scared because that's the worst spot on his body.

"Alright. I'm giving you another chance. Make sure to _NOT_ laugh or chuckle this time." L advised him again. "If I do, then I'll let the cat lick all the milk until it's done. If you do not, I'll give you 1 minute for this torture. Understand?"

"Uh huh." Near said nervously.

Then the cat began to lick his sensitive toes. Near strained so hard to not laugh, but when it hits his middle, He laughed so hard.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHANOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! NOHOHOHOT THEHEHHE TOHOHOHOHOES! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHHEHHASE ANYWHEHEHEHERE BUTHHUHUHUHUHUT THEHEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

"You laughed, Near. Now the cat's almost done. Hold still." L said.

" **EEEEHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Near screamed.

" _MEOW_!"

"You're done? alright." L said to the cat.

He lifted the cat down.

"I'm not done yet. I have to make sure your toes are dry." L said.

He used the same towel. Near squrirmed in not restraining to laughter.

"alright. We're almost done, Near." He said, picking up the feather.

"L, what's the feather for?" Near questioned.

"Checking to make sure your feet are dry, and I'm also gonna use this toothbrush." L said.

L brung the feather in his middle toe, which makes him squeal.

Then he moved the paintbrush around his sole, making him laugh EXTREMELY hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHASTHOHOHHOHOHOHOP! L! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

L touched his sole gently and used his fingers to lightly tease them. Near was squirming, and laughing super bad.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

L was chuckling a little. He stopped torturing him with his fingers and paintbrush. Now he used the bottom of the feather to check for the wetness on his feet. He grabbed his toes, and he began searching. It made Near giggle uncontrollably.

" Hahahahahahaha! Plehehehehehease stohohohohop! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Near laughed.

The squeals and laughter increased when it came to the middle of the sole.

"Hmm. it's wet right here. And there... " L said. He used the top part of the feather and wiped it to get thw water out.

Near was bursting into laughter as he cleaned out his soles with a feather.

"Oh, your toes though. they nees dried off. Hold still, Near."

" **NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHHEHEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Near cried. " **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?!?!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The toes were dried off enough. He dropped the feather on the table.

"That's all we do." L said, unchaining him. "H-hey!"

"Your turn now, L to be tickled! Get him, L.E.!" He chuckled, pointing the cat to L.

L was laughing his head off as the cat licked his feet, while Near pins him down. They all were happy, but then,

"WHERE'S KIRA!!!"

L and Near was shocked the Kira case still continued.

"Get out of Here, L! Kira!" Light grabbed him by the shoulders.

 ** _To be continued_...**


	3. Chapter 3

" WHERE IS IT?! TELL ME NOW!!!"

"I don't have the notebook. "

L was missing. He ran off to see Matsuda in the lab.

" If you don't tell me now, you'll face the consequences!" Light threatened him.

"Light. Calm down." Near said. "I don't know where it is? What do you need the notebook for anyway?"

"To write Mello's name in the notebook."

"I won't tell you, Light." Near said, with a smirk, arms folded. " I might tell you where it is, but no clue is in me right now."

"Tell me now, **(beep)** or else, you'll be settled for torture!" Light said, with a smirk. "And I think you'll enjoy it. I have ways of making you talk."

"Ways? Yeah, right."

"I've seen people getting tickled..."

"oh, not this bullcrap again."

"And they talked, It must work on you too. I heard you laughing. And I think it's adorable." Light said, pointing to the wall.

"I'm still not telling you, Yagami." Near said, with his arms folded.

"Well, be that way!"

Light chains Near, and the wrists are strapped in the cuffs, and the feet are put in the foot stock.

"Now tell me, Near, If you don't want to be tickled to death. These are the tools. "

The tools were _some_ _feathers, an electric toothbrush, a goat, and Light's fingers._ Near was in full shock.

This is like the fanfic _Cupcakes_ but even WORSE!

" Let me know if you're ready to talk."

"Never."

Light smirked and use his fingers to travel to his sole, making him squirm.

"Tell me, Near!" Light yelled.

"Nohohohoho! neveheheheher!" Near laughed.

"Alright then."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!LIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STIHIHIHILL NOHOHOHOHOT GONNAHAHAHA TAHAHAHALK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Near cried.

His fingers when from soft position, to scratching position. They wiggled from the top, to the bottom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, let's do something even worse then."

He blindfolded Near, and got a feather out and stroke it to his sole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVER EVER! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHO WAHAHAHAY IHIHIHIN LIHIHIHIHFE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I heard your toes were SUPER ticklish, mind I do them to keep you for talking? Cool."

"NOT THE TOES! NOT THE TOES NOT THE TOES!" Near screamed. " **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NEHEHEHEVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

"Wow. You're one brave furball." Light said in surprise. "But that doesn't stop me from using the goat!"

He dumped contaminated water on his soles and toes. The toes is where the water is the most.

The goat began to lick Near's feet which causes him to laugh hard.

" **HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"** Near cried.

Light began to untie some parts and lean his arms up tied. His wrists were tied on the top.

Light dried the soles off, but not the toes...

He added more water to the toes , but kept the soles dry with a towel.

 **( _This is were you leave, if you can't handle too much cuteness_** )

 ** _(meter cuteness overload: a more than a trillion)_**

 ** _5_**

 ** _4_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1!_**

The goat licked Near's ticklish toes, and he was screaming in laughter.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE TOES! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** " Near screamed.

Light came up to him, and tickled his stomach to this underarms. his fingers worked up and down. Making Near laugh harder than ever.

"tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Light teased. "tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Near was crying tears of laughter as he did this.

" **NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL NEHEHEHEVER TELL YOUHUHUHUHUHU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEHEVER! HAHAHAHA!"**

"All that for nothing. Alright, I know what's even worse, the elecetric toothbrush." Light suggested. As he flicks the on button and it buzzed on Near's soles.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOHOHOHOHO!** " Near cried.

"I never knew you are one such ticklish furball." Light smirked. He lifted the toothbrush to his toes.

" **HAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Mello, can you tease his toes with the electric toothbrush?" Light asked.

"Yeah." Mello said. He kept on brushing his feet, when Light, suddenly got two elecetric toothbrushes. Then he used it to tickle up and down his stomach, and underarms going to the ribcage and chest. Near laughed so hard, he thought he was gonna die!

" **EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Then finally Near gave up.

" **OK! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL TELL YOUHUHUHUHUHUHU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! JUUHUHUHUST STOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Ok, furball. As you say so. " Light teased.

"And please stop calling me Furball!" Near ordered.

"ok, Near." Light said.

"Whatever." Mello said, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms. "Near webgot company."

A girl with glasses with dirty-blonde hair walked into Near's lab.

"Hey, Near." The girl said, with a cute smile.

"Ah, Teresa." Near said in surprise.

"Teresa, what kind of a name is that?" Mello chuckled.

"It means 'harvester.' She was named after Mother Teresa." Near explained.

"Mother Teresa?" Light said.

"Yes, it was one of the names of the saints." L explained.

"L? what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"Teresa is my best friend. You can always address her as T. "

"T?"

" Isn't she _so_ cute?" Matsuda gushed, hugging Teresa.

 _Matsuda, let go of me!_ Teresa said in her head.

" **Matsuda, you're so stupid. Of course Teresa is just adorable, you had to squeeze her. You're getting her ticked off."** Ryuk said.

"Misa is so happy!" Misa said, cheerfully. "T can help you catch Kira!"

"True."

"Come on, guys. time to chill." Teresa said smiling.

 **The End**


	4. Chaper 4: The ending of Near's torture

Teresa walked into Near's labratory.

"Ah, Teresa. Welcome back." Near smiled. "Come take a seat." He patted the seat, so Teresa knows where to sit on.

"You ok, Near?" Teresa asked him.

"Yes, it's just that my feet hurt from walking all the way to Tokyo. It's a pain, really." Near explained.

"What if I get you a foot massage?" Teresa suggested.

Near was stunned. His feet were really _ticklish_ for a massage. "Eh, no thanks." Near replied.

"It's gonna be fine, Near." Teresa said.

"NO!"

"Come on please?"

"NO!"

"You told me your feet hurt."

" _Tashikani."_

"Cool, does that mean sure in Japanese?"

" Yeah, but be careful. My feet are _very_ sensitive." Near warned her.

"Hm." She nodded. She began to massage his feet.

 _Try not to laugh. Try not to laugh. TRY NOT TO LAUGH!_ He thought to himself.

A few giggles escaped when Teresa massages his toes.

" What's so funny, Near?" Teresa asked.

"N-Nothing. Carry on." Near said nervously.

"You're laugh is actually pretty hot." Teresa pointed out.

She massages every part between his toes. He was about to burst in laughter. Once she moved onto the second bottom, he was bursting in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Near screamed in laughter.

"Huh?" Teresa said. She giggled. Then she used her fingernails to tickle his foot.

"No, No, No, No, NOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Near screamed.

Then she used a feather she found, and stroked it all the way up and down his soles.

"NOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHYHYHYHYHYHYHY DIHIHIHIHIHID YOUHUHUHUHU NEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHED TOHOHOHOHOHOHO DOHOHOHOHOHO THIHIHIHIS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Because your laugh inspires me." Teresa beemed. "It's making me smile."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he used it to tickle his cute toes.

" **EEE! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHE TOHOHOHOHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"How cute!" Teresa squealed. She finally put handcuffs on his wrists, and ankles. "You know, why do they go after you? I don't get it. Maybe you're just too adorable! MAYBE YOU SENPAI!! :)"

Near squirmed to protect himself, but he was screwed. Teresa got in an electric toothbrush for him to see. Near was scared. She flicked it on and placed it on Near's ticklish feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Teresa winked at him, and she buzzed it from his soles to his toes.

 **"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! TERESAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHE FREHEHEHEAKIN' TOHOHOHOHOES!! HAHAHAHA!"**

"Ok. lol. you're so cute! I just wanted to give you a enjoyable massage. Alright, see ya!" Teresa said as she left the building.

 _What was that? Is this is all for? Teresa coming in to tickle me? Oh that's it. Teresa, Light, L, and Mello. I'll get my revenge on the four of you! Since Mello tickled me first, he'll have to pay the price first. I would do whatever he did to me._ Near thought.

"But first I have to play with my cars." He picked up.

 **The end**

 _Note: This is all from Near's weakness, to Near's revenge. Get ready for it._


	5. Chapter 5: Near's first revenge

" Hows it going bros, mah name is Peewhde..."

"Why is PewDiePie always do that?" Mello smirked with a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Mello greeted him. "Mello, welcome."

"Near. How you doing?"

"I'm fine..." Near said. "Do you want to play a game with me?" his eyes stared at him, coldly.

"No."

Near took some chloroform, and stuff it into Mello's mouth and nose. He inhales it, and gets knocked off.

Once he was awake, he was chained, was handcuffed, and put in a foot stock.

" You should not done that, Mello." Near smirked.

"Near?! What am I doing here! Get me out!" Mello screamed in anger.

Near was shaking his head. " tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid I can't. You'll find out yourself, Mello."

Mello wanted to middle finger Near, bur he can't since he can't get it through.

" Try to break free, you sloth." Near scoffed, twirling the feather in his hand.

"Near! What are you going to do with that feather?!" Mello screamed in fear and anger. He tried to get out, but he can't.

" Doing the same thing, you did to me." He answered, using the feather running through his hands and fingers. "I don't know how these feathers are really soft."

"NEAR!!!" he screamed.

Near took off his boots and socks off.

"Have you ever seen PewDiePie before, Near?" Mello chuckled. "I only see vines like King Bach, Lenarr, or Josh Kwondlike Bar. But I do like Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, or SuperMarioLogan. I heard of, and seen PewDiePie before, but usally his gaming is boring." Near explained. He picked up the feather and stroked it on his sole.

"I'M NOT TICKLISH!" Mello screamed. But he is. He started to smile as the feather ran up and and down his foot. Mello tried not to laugh, but he let out a few chuckles.

"T-This i-is like Sh-Shion Sonoz-zaki g-getting her f-fingern-nails r-removed b-but worse!" Mello stammered.

"I saw that anime, and it was gruesome and gory." Near said. " I also saw Claymore, Dragon Ball Z, and Pokemon. Pikachu and Eevee were pretty adorable. And when..."

"STOP TALKING!" Mello screamed. "AND IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL...!!"

Near smirked, and moved the feather faster. He know he was ticklish. So he moved the feather beneath his toes.

"I SWEAR _I_ WILL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mello was freakin' laughing like mad. He couldn't handle another tickle.

"Well, it looks like the big guy is ticklish." Near beemed. "I wonder if he can handle the electric toothbrush." He said, flicking it on.

" **(beep)** you, Near..." Mello said, coldly.

He smirked, and started to taunt his feet.

" WHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY! YOUHUHUHUHU LIHIHIHIHITTLEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Near was enjoying himself, tickling him. He began to brush the electric toothbrush on his toes. He cried and begged for mercy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! MERCY! MEHEHEHERCYHYHYHY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry, Mello. You deserve this more than I do. Mercy is not called for until 5 minutes are up." Near said, as he tickled his toes with the toothbrush.

"IHIHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHATEHEHE YOUHUHUHU,NEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"You would be safe, Mello, if you _hadn't_ tickle me." Near said. "had enough, Mello?"

 **" FREAKIN YEHEHEHEHEHES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET ME GO, YOU (BEEP)! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

Near let go of him, and unchained him.

"Thanks a lot Near, now I added one more person to the " _despise list."_ He said, as he stomped his way to exit.

Near smirked. "One down, three more to go."

 **The end**


	6. Chapter 6

L was bringing his cat with him in Near's lair.

"Good kitty, say hello to Near." L said, petting L.E. to set her off. The cat ran to him, and sniffed his face.

"Hello, L.E. L, you brought your cat, didn't you?" Near said, playing with his airplane.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it." L said, in a triumphant voice.

" _MEOW!"_

That meowing voice reminded him, how L.E. tickled him, on his feet. His laughter faded, he also had a cat as well, his name was Furry.

"Furry, come here, boy." Near said, patting his knees, and he came.

Furry was FAT, and full of fur. And had a deep, funny meow voice.

 **" _MEOW!"_**

L laughed as he heard that. L.E. meowed in laughter as well.

"This is my friend, L." Near said, to Furry. Furry walked as fast as he can, but his _fast_ was slow. He purred to his foot, making him snicker. Then he experienced his feet, while he sniffed it.

"Hehehehey! hahahahahaha!" L giggled.

"This is revenge for you tickling me. You're not ticklish, are you?" Near asked him. He drops him down, and He massaged his feet a little. Then he picked a hose, and washed his feet.

"haha! Do-don't. hahahahahahaha!" L cried. Near used his other foot. "hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I didn't know how ticklish you are, L number 1." Near said.

"ahahahahahahahaha!" L screamed. Then he dropped the hose. "For what you done to me, I'll make sure he sniffs them again." Near advised him.

The cat sniffs his soles again, as he giggled. He licked his feet, and laughed his head off. "AHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" L screamed. Near smiled as the cat tortured him. He seems to be enjoying it. "Alright then." Near said, playing with a feather. "Near, whatever you think you're doing, don't. " L cried. He stroked the feather on his sole, causing him to be on a fit with giggles.

"Gehehehahahaha!" L squeaked. " I'll use this paintbrush." Near said. He was finishing to clean is feet. The paintbrush stroke between his toes. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" L screamed.

"Almost done." Near said. "Finished." He released L, and set him free.

"See ya later. That was fun." L said, walking out of the room.

"Two down, two more to go." Near grinned. "Kira..."

 **The end**


	7. Chapter 7: CUTENESS WARNING

_Warning: this contains cute sorces of cute laughter, Light, Near tickling him, goats, feathers, ropes, and electric toothbrushes. This will NOT be for those for who doesn't go with adorable. Cuteness Descretion is advised._

Light walked in to Near's lab to get his death note. Near was writing something compared to Teru Mikami. Light snatched the note book from him.

"Hey, that's mine!" Light said. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." Near looked down at his L figurine. Then he grabbed a towel, with Chloroform. "Do you think this smells weird?" Near said.

Light scoffed. "I'm not gonna fall for..." Near shoved it into his nose, making him lose concioisness...

Once he woke up, he noticed he was tied, chained, and put into a foot stock. "Hey, let me go!" Light said, as he strained to get out. Near looked at him. Light was glaring at him. "Near, get me out of this." Light was struggling to set free. " We'll see about that, Light Yagami." Near said, in a cold voice.

He took his shoes and socks off. "Wait! What are you doing?" Light screamed. "This is for your own good." Near said, he used one finger to travel down to his foot, just like he did with him. "Near.. no. I don't like having my feet tickled!" Light screamed. Near smirked, and scratched his sole, lightly.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Light screamed. It sounded like Kira, but it sounds adorable. "EEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Admit that _you_ are Kira! Say it!" Near said, raising his voice. "NEHEHEHEHEHEHVEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Light said. "Hm. Very well then. " Near said. He picked up the feather, grabbed his toes, and stroke it to his soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHE FEHEHEHEHEATHEHEHEHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHANYTHIHING BUHUHUHUT THE FEHEHEATHER AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! EEE!" Light couldn't take it anymore. Then at a sudden rate, he used the feather to go between his toes. " **NOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEAR! AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT THEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOES! EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEE-YAH!!!!"**

Near was having fun with this. Who knew his feet would be so ticklish. Then after 10 minutes, he stopped to give Light a breather.

"...Near...stop...please...I'm...sor..ry." Light panted.

Near poured some contaminated water on Light's soles, keeping the other part of his feet dry. "Let's see you can drive your way out of this one... if you dare." Near said, as he let the goats free.

The goats licked his soles, making him squirm to death, while holding in his laughter.

"Come on, Yagami. I know you want to laugh. Let it all out." Near told him. He still hold in his laugh. Near rolled his eyes, and tickled his stomach a little.

" **PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! THAT REALLY TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEASE! NEHEHEHEHEAR! NAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Light was screaming and laughing as the goats tortured his soles.

Near stopped the goats, and untie his rope a little, putting it higher. Then he wiped his foot with a cloth, and used it to dry the foot, and pour some water on his toes. After he's done, the goats continue to lick his toes.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEHEHEAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEE! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES! EEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Light screamed.

Finally, Near came up to him, and tickled his stomach, and underarms. He worked his way through the ribcage and the chest.

" **AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOT THEHEHE STOHOHOMACH! HAHA! EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO!NEHEHEHEHEAR!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"This is what you get for tickling me, Yagami." Near said. He lifted up his shirt, and went for the lower stomach area, his most ticklish spot.

" **NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

He also grabbed the feather and stroked it as well.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle." Near teased.

" **NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEE!!!"**

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Near teased "tickle tickle tickle tickle."

" **NEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR! HAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHA!** **EEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Light screamed.

He dropped the feather, and moved on to the electric toothbrush. He also stopped the goats, then L and Matsuda helped out by tickling his feet with the electric toothbrushes.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEHEAR! IHIHIHI HAHATE YOUHUHUHUHU AHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Admit that you are Kira!" Near warned him.

" **OHOHOHOHOKAHAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHIHIHIHI AHAHAHAM KIHIHIHIHHIRAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! EEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Light said through his laughter.

Near smirked, and turn off the electric toothbrush, while stopping L, and Matsuda.

Light breathed, and Near helped him out of the stocks. "Ne...ar...don't..." He could barely breathe.

"Calm down, Light. It's over." Near said.

"What would Misa think?" Light said, beushing his pants. "Alright. Bye, Loser." Light said, walking out the door.

Near looked at him with a glare on his face. Then pouce on him, and tickled him again, on his soles with a feather, eWITHOUT mercy.

"HEHEHEHE! NEAR! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** "

 ** _The End_**


End file.
